Un Año Junto a Ti
by Susuke de Misaki
Summary: Advertencia! Minimicrofic mega meloso XD.... se cumple un año desde que Yuki y Shuichi están juntos, y el primero le escribe algo al segundo como gratitud... íjoles! la verdad no se como me aterví a publicar esto XD, es mi primer intento de romance nn


Pikachu: Es increíble como el no tener que hacer nada hace que el cerebro de alguien se ponga a trabajar.

Susuke: Si, son la 1 con 48 de la mañana y mientras se carga una cámara de video, que por cierto no me puedo ir a dormir hasta que termine ¬¬, se me ocurrió prender mi compu pa poner me a escribir.

Pikachu: Íbamos a continuar con uno de Capitan Tsubasa cuando empezó a sonar una canción muy melosa . ... el fic es de humor así que ni al caso… no hubo inspiración para seguirle -.-

Susuke: Así que empecé con ese fic, y al final quedó bien bonito TTvTT no sabia que yo podía escribir así!

Pikachu: Por favor ¬¬... ni que fuera la gran cosa... sabes cuanto horrores de ortografía encontré al momento de corregir esta cosa?

Susuke: ¬¬...y?

Pikachu: U.U pasemos al fic quieres?

Susuke: Weno, este fic es algo que jamás pensé que podría escribir, mi primer fic meloso meloso meloso, pero un reto es un reto y aquí esta, un fic con los personajes protagonistas de una serie que me robó el corazón TTvTT! (mi estereo suena todo el dia con sus canciones XD) Como sea, ni gravitation ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, yo sólo los uso pos nomas por que me caen bien, esto es un homenaje XDDDD… de veras, y pa colmo de las cosas… ni siquiera se trata de mis personajes favoritos…. O.O…. - mi mente tiene mente propia……

Pikachu: Si, que diría Mika al ver esto XD… capaz que manda a que exorcicen a su hermano P… pero va! Empezemos con el Fin!

+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nota: Esto de trata de algo así, el día de hoy se cumple un año desde que Shuichi y Yuki andan juntos y Yuki, como regalo de aniversario le ha escrito algo a Shuichi, y lo que le escribió dice así:

Un Año Junto a Ti

Soy tuyo, desde que te e conocí tu te apoderaste de mi, me conquistaste con tu dulzura, tu inocencia, con tus caricias, con tu amor. Eres algo que jamás imaginé que tendría, algo que no merezco, jamás puedo decirte cuanto te amo mirándote a los ojos, ni siquiera con mis caricias cuando hacemos el amor siento que puedo expresar todo lo que realmente siento por ti. No, no entiendo como una persona como tu puede estar con alguien como yo, alguien que siempre te hace daño, que irónico es todo esto... yo soy un escritor de novelas románticas y he tenido mucho éxito en mi trabajo, mas sin embargo, no soy capaz de decirte, a ti que te tengo en frente esa simple frase que tantas veces he escrito... es mucho mas difícil de lo que pensé... es por eso que te he escrito esto, aún no tengo el valor para decírtelo directamente, y te lo digo de la mejor forma que puedo hacerlo...escribiendo... al igual que tu tratas de expresar y mostrar tu mundo en tus canciones.

Desde hace un año tu estas a mi lado, y auque yo te he dado muy poco tu siempre me sonríes, me dices que me quieres y me lo demuestras a cada instante, jamás has reprimido tus emociones y sentimientos hacia mi en público sin importarte en lo mas mínimo que ambos somos hombres ni que llegase a afectar tu carrera... simple y sencillamente no puedo entender como alguien como tu puede querer a alguien como yo...no lo entiendo, y sinceramente no quiero hacerlo, ese misterioso amor que tu guardas y que me brindas siempre será tu secreto, un secreto que jamás sabré y del que siempre te estaré agradecido... tu le brindaste luz a mi existencia, llenaste de vida este hogar, y me abriste las puertas a un mundo que jamás creí volver a pisar. Mi corazón aún se siente enfermo y lastimado, los años no pudieron cerrar esa herida tan profunda que aún está latente en mi corazón, y mágicamente tu si has podido hacerlo, ya no me duele como antes, ese hueco donde sólo habia dolor y odio, poco a poco tu lo has ido llenando con ese misterioso poder que tanto te caracteriza y del que estoy locamente enamorado.

En tan solo un año tu me has trasformado, soy un hombre nuevo, tengo una razón para querer salir adelante, una razón por la cual quiero volver pronto a casa, una razón para poder seguir escribiendo, una nueva inspiración le has brindado a mi vida, y todo lo haces sin esperar nada a cambio, sólo quieres permanecer a mi lado, sólo eso. Sigo pensando que he sido un estúpido todo este tiempo, tantas veces escribir historias de amor y mas sin embargo apenas me he dado cuenta del verdadero significado de esa palabra, y el significado eres tu, todo tu, tu esencia, tu cuerpo, tu inocencia, todo tu... Esto sólo ha sido un año, un año nuevo para mi, y espero que todo el resto de mi vida pueda estar a tu lado, que me permitas compartir tu vida conmigo, que vivamos siempre así... yo a cambio prometo siempre protegerte, estar a tu lado, darte todo de mi, sólo no me pidas entenderte, eso jamás podré hacerlo, no puedo entender algo que está mucho más allá de mi razón, eres alguna gracia divina que cayó del cielo como una bendición para mi, y todas las cuestiones de fe no hay que cuestionarlas, pues pierden su encanto. Tu eres un milagro que llegó como un rayo de luz a mi vida, ni siquiera con estas palabras puedo expresarte todo lo que siento por ti y lo mucho que te agradezco que estés a mi lado.

Mi querido koibito, mi niño, ni luz, mi alegría, hoy pude escribir esto para ti, pero no me pidas que te lo recite, no podría, no se hacerlo, yo no puedo abrir mi corazón como lo haces tu, así que guarda estas palabras en tu corazón y cada vez que yo este lejos de ti, léelas de nuevo, nunca pienses que lo que siento por ti cambiará, el tiempo sólo logrará que este sentimiento se haga mas y mas fuerte. Y si los tuyos si llegasen a cambiar, yo lo entenderé, no cualquiera aguanta a un cascarrabias como yo. Pero en el momento en que lo hagas, entonces mi vida llegará a su fin, contigo lo tengo todo y sin ella no tengo nada, todo está vacío, todo estaría como estaba antes de que tu llegaras, gris y sin vida, una noche sin estrellas y sin nada que la haga brillar, me he acostumbrado demasiado a la luz que emana de ti que si me llegase a faltar alguna vez caminaría siego por un sendero que conozco pero que sería completamente desconocido para mi. Tu amor se convirtió en los cimientos de mi vida, y sin el me desplomaría al no tener nada en que sostenerme.

Shuichi, agradezco a los dioses por ponerte en mi camino, agradezco al destino por hacer que nos conociéramos pero mas te agradezco a ti por estar conmigo. Te amo, te amo mas de lo que imaginas, mas de lo que nadie te podrá amar jamás, estoy seguro de eso, y es por eso que lo digo tan seguro, jamás encontrarás a nadie que te ame tanto como te amo yo, nunca... al igual que yo dudo encontrar a alguien que me ame como me amas tu... fuimos destinados a estar los dos siempre juntos, la vida nos creo para encontrarnos, y así ser felices pese a todas las cosas.

Otra vez te agradezco, jamás me cansaré de hacerlo, eres lo más valioso que existe en esta vida y no pienso perderte jamás. Es por eso que hoy que cumplimos un año de estar juntos te agradezco por todo, por ser tu, por ser mío, por hacerme tuyo, por amarme, se que no te pago como debiera o como tu desearas, pero nunca dudes que te amo, y que jamás dejaré de hacerlo

Mi lindo koibito, ya no se que mas decirte, ya te lo he dicho todo , tu ya sabes que y quien soy, como y por qué hago las cosas, me conoces mas de lo que nunca nadie me conoció, no me extrañaría que todo esto que te acabo de escribir ya lo supieras, esto es solo para agradecerte y recordarte que te amo y mostrarte cuanto me importas. Espero que nunca lo olvides.

Yuki Eiri

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Susuke: No lo creo… lo acabé! Además tuve el valor de subirlo XDDDDD

Pikachu: ….. me van a salir caries con tanto empalagamiento . 

Susuke: Pero enserio…. Lo leo, lo releo y lo vuelvo a leer y no creo que todo eso haya salido de mi cabeza O-o…. yo… osea yo! La eterna soltera escribiendo cosas tan rosas…. Que chido, tengo 18 años viviendo conmigo y aun no me conozco -.-U

Pikachu: 5comentarios………

Susuke: como sea, espero que les haya gustado y que no les haya parecido muy empalagos, la verdad no creo que Yuki sea capás de decir algo así… nunca… por eso lo escribio XD ejejejeje y si lo llegase a hacer me cae que lo quemaría antes de entregárselo a Shuichi P

Pikachu: Nos retiramos pidiéndoles que por fis dejen su comentario que mucho vale y poco cuesta, solo den clic en el botoncito de abajo que dice GO y escriban lo que quieran XD

Susuke: gracias de antemano! Por haber leido esto nn 10000000000000 gracias!

CHAITO!


End file.
